playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Surbin
'Appearance' Surbin is a rather tall and lanky Esteran male, standing at roughly 1.8 meters in height despite weighing only about 53 kilograms. He has slightly pale skin due to the time he spends indoors, and usually wears a carefully-pressed formal suit, not out of vanity but because he can. He is fairly gaunt, his skin seemingly drawn tightly across his bones. Surbin has steel-blue irises on his sunken eyes, and a neat coat of jet black hair combed across his head and parted in the center. He usually has a somber, neutral expression, though he has shown excitement when on the verge of a revelation or breakthrough in his near-constant research. 'Personality' Surbin is an unusually driven and formulaic individual, who keeps very consistent hours and strongly prefers to perform routine actions at consistent times. He has little patience for those that he perceives as fools, and is quite apathetic politically. His primary concerns are for the advancement of technology, personal profit, and, to some degree, renown. Despite this cold exterior, he is much kinder and more willing to converse with those whom he perceives as actually having a head between their shoulders, though that is not an incredibly common trait. He can also be somewhat vindictive, and wronging him is probably not the best idea. 'History' Wyatt Surbin was the only child born to Hans Surbin and Aleksandra Ana Tulsi about seventeen years prior to the Benefactors' war. His early upbringing would have been fairly standard, had he not shown incredible intellect at a very early age. In grammar school, he effortlessly excelled ahead of his classmates, climbing the grades in mere months rather than years. He was admitted to a University around the time that the War had begun, and later graduated with Honors only to find that his father had been killed at the Battle of Mosse and his mother had starved to death, penniless, after the family home had been uprooted to make way for an Oil extraction apparatus. Surbin used the legal system to his advantage, threatening to sue Krauler industries for unlawful seizure of private land. Anticipating a long, expensive, and wearying court case, the local branch of the corporate superpower simply bought the land from Surbin directly outside of court and continued to extract the supply there for a much greater profit. Wyatt, on the other hand, used this windfall to arrange transport to Dauphane in the new Kelland Region, where he proceeded to purchase and renovate the nearly-destroyed Lehretung Tower. What remained of the money was invested into various projects, some of which saw significant returns. After two years in Dauphane, while still fairly unknown, Surbin's designs exist all over the city in places one would not think to look: Slight improvements in the wiring of telephone systems, a more efficient power coupling, a battery casing that does not bleed electrical charge into the air, a shoe sole that conforms to the wearer's foot, a rifle-gearing system that jams less often, so on and so forth. It is not at all improbable that about half of the technology currently used in the City of Dauphane is using some bit of technology designed by him. 'Advantages' Personal *'Intelligence III (Common): '''Surbin possesses genius-level intellect, and those who know him personally often regard him as one of the greatest minds of the generation, rivaling even the greatest members of the Krauler family in sheer analytical skill. *'Engineer III (Uncommon):' Surbin has a detailed understanding of various physical and chemical principles that the average man could not hope to grasp, and is quite adept at producing solutions to difficult problems in record time. He holds a number of patents for various devices that see use all over Dauphane, though he doesn't get much recognition for any of them outside of curious individuals who try to learn just who is responsible for what. His home is practically filled with crazy inventions and prototypes that either haven't quite satisfied their creator, or have not yet been put into proper production. *'Educated II (Uncommon):' Surbin is a University Graduate (with Honors), and has incredibly detailed knowledge of a wide variety of subjects. He is also more or less fluent in most languages spoken in human nations. While he has difficulty pronouncing some parts of Low Sylvan, Tsumekeimoji, Rockscale, and Kylat, he does understand them and can read and write in them. *'Wealth I (Special):' Surbin actually has made a fair amount of money from his inventions, though most of it is invested or goes toward other projects. However, he has a healthy bank account and is not exactly strapped for funding. ''Lehretung Tower *'Defense I (Exceptional):' Lehretung Tower is well-built, its architect having designed it to withstand a minor military assault if absolutely necessary. Various inventions guard the doors, windows, and rooms, attacking unwanted intruders with electrical guns, ballistic guns, various traps, and even an automaton or three to seek out foes who are hiding themselves and neutralize them. 'Linked Story Elements' *Lehretung Tower *Automata *Esterholt Category:Character